Kendra's Future
by fRANkiEGirL61
Summary: After book 4, a glimpse into the future shows Kendra what will come of her if she stays with Gavin, who was never eaten and is holding her hostage. Also, what does Kendra see happen's to Grandma and Seth in this twisted future? one-shot


**Ok so in this story Gavin was never all gobbled up at the end by that freaky fairydragon dude. So Gavin was never eaten, and is still alive and carrying out his plans. ****Ok people: I just realized that this story is rated K+, not T, and since I've decided to keep it as K+, I am just telling you that I've gotten rid of any curses I had and replaced tham with friendlier words. Go and look for yourself. ****This is story is really short, something I had written out from a while ago. For now I will have this chapter and that would be the whole complete story, but once (if) I finish my other story,****I might add on some chapters to this. But for now, it's complete. Please read and review this. Tell me if it was excellent, confusing, strange, bad, or unique. Just tell me how you like it in general. But if you don't like it please give me advice. And maybe, if it's not too much to ask, you can check out my other story too. But I'm happy with just this!**

**Disclaimer: If Fablehaven was mine…**

* * *

Prologue

Kendra POV

"Master. Master Aristities, I don't want to see." I mumbled, trembling. We were in Gavin's private sanctuary, which just so recently belonged to the dragons. I'd been here two months now, trapped by Gavin and his men, without seeing my family. Aristities was Gavin's assistant, in charge of the future seeing.

"You must!" Gavin snarled viciously and shook me. "Only the person who gives it power may see. Recharge it! You know you can do it fairy kind girl!" I shook my head. The future was not for seeing ahead of time.

"Ari, talk some sense into this worthless piece of junk!"

"Recharge it girl, and tell us what you see. Or else we'll take you back to the dungeons. Master Gavin would certainly enjoy that." Aristities grinned wickedly.

**Flashback**

"This is for being on the good guy's side. If we do this regularly, maybe you'll change your mind." Gavin said quietly. "Become evil."

"W- what?"

"You heard what I said! Now put your hand on my chest."

"Why? No!"

"DO IT!" Gavin roared, scaring the living daylights out of Kendra. Glaring feverently, the look on his face was so frightening in fact, that Kendra found herself down on her knees, begging for mercy.

Gavin had soon gotten what he wanted. Kendra's hand on his chest he changed into the dragon he was most known as. There was a shimmering in the air, and time didn't exist. Not until Naravog was in Gavin's place.

The rumbling was loud and scary, but Kendra's hand seemed glued to Gavin. Her eye's shot back and forth nervously as the heartbeat of Gavin changed, to something that seemed to Kendra much more powerful and devious. To that of a dragon. The cold heart of the black dragon Naravog, who was thought to be a demon.

"Kendra." Naravog's voice rumbled from above. "You felt the change in me. After months and years of this, and training, you will be like this too. You will have changed just like this, like me. All portraying and cold –minded. Evil. You will think differently, see the world from my point of view. And you will help me take over, reign the world."

**End of Flashback**

"Alright." Gavin snarled, forcing my hand on to the crystal ball. "Enough of this gibberish. We need to know if my plan will work! We need too!"

"Yes master Gavin." I said obediently; the crystal ball was already charged from my hand, after all. Too late.

"Only you can see it. The one who gives it power. Tell us what you see…" Gavin murmured, as if this was a matter of life or death.

The sphere was foggy, but images were starting to appear.

"Well…"

**Future**

The land was cold and dry, bitter. The streets were barren, except for the overruled, who were living like scum and didn't have homes. These were the one's who were against the evil ruler's, and they were facing the consequences, slowly dying without a home, food, clothing, or anything. All they had was a tiny shred of hope, and each other.

The evil rein of Master Gavin and Mistress Kendra had begun.

And it was in full swing.

And it was all over the world.

"We bring out Queen Kendra!" A very wealthy looking man announced over the loudspeaker, clearly one of Gavin/ Naravog's top associates.

"That is enough Severin." Said a cruel, cold voice. "Go run back to your Lord Gavin." The voice lauhged mirthlessly, but it sounded like screaming, high pitched, and agonizing to anyone who could hear. It was also Lady Kendra.

All the homeless ones, scattered 'round the streets, whispered nervously, and all of those who didn't cower in terror were turned to dust as Kendra walked by. For Kendra had grown powerful over the past years, and she, just like the fairy queen had, turned people to dust as punishments.

"You are here," Kendra began, "because you go against the ways of the rulers. You know what we have done to you. Gavin and I are, watching, waiting for you to make one more mistake in belief, and you're done. Those who are followers of us, live wealthily by the other horizon, happily obeying our, laws, beliefs, orders, and ways. You are the silly minded people who think you can over power us. Somehow, some time. But if you don't cross over to our side now, you and your descendants will be in for it. Slavery, whole life, everyone. Now, and everyone to come." Kendra was now expressionless as she passed by one of her old school mates from 8th grade.

"But there's one group of people in particular, the Fablehaven possy, group. Anyone seen associated with them will be bought immediately to the most horrible fate. They are currently on the run, the Fablehavens, no doubt when we track the filthy, dirty living group of people down they are in for it." Kendra looked around, staring daggers at the thousands of grime covered people. "You have been warned."

And with a shrill whistle, Kendra was gone, assuming she would end up back in the castle, only for some strange reason, to find a very odd man in front of her, who was one of the conquered, not on Kendra's side. He had dirt and grime all over, scratching his face with his filthy fingernails. Even an unshaven, un-kept beard, knotted up into a braid. The hair was long and shaggy and gross. But the man was still smiling.

"Keendraaa. Long time no see." He said.

He was Seth.

"Seth?" Kendra squeaked, her voice still managing to sound ruff.

"Yeah. Right here. We were all in shock when we found out you turned evil you know." The said casually, just sitting there on the ground. The 20-year-old man right there in front of Kendra, just asking to be tortured, killed more accurately.

"Leave now. Or I'll bring you to your death." She said harshly, and Seth's expression softened to one like a sad, pathetic puppy. But he didn't scurry in terror like anyone else would have.

"It's weird, you know. I miss you but your right here." He said quietly. "I really thought I could get through to you." Now Kendra had to strain to hear, and part of her evil, cold minded heart was penetrated.

Suddenly she missed Seth and her parents and grand parents. She missed all the people she'd loved and cared for. All the Fablehaven possy. But it was their falt they didn't understand how good things would be if they joined Kendra's side! How much better their lives would be. It was their fault they didn't understand how great power could be; how good it felt. The wonderful reason for how the world worked now that Kendra and Gavin were running it. She just didn't understand what they were fighting for. The released demons would get them sooner or later if they didn't join up. They had nothing to worry about if they joined; the demons were being easily controlled to do Gavin's and Kendra's will . Why live such a way for no reason? She told Seth just this.

After her long speech was a silence, until at last Kendra said, real quietly, "You it's technically a law, now that I found you, to make you show me the rest of the Fablehavens so I can kill you all."

"I know. So kill me." Seth taunted waggling his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Kill me."

"No!"

"See, I have gotten through to you, you can't kill me. You're my sister."

"I am." Kendra said simply.

"I have to warn you. Down at Fablehaven we have tricks up our sleeves Kendra. You should watch out, because we don't want to hurt you."

Kendra snorted. "Please."

"No, really. We're farther along in overpowering you guy's then you suspect. Still sure you don't want to come back?"

"Of course." Kendra replied. Seth was weak, and a homeless person. Kendra would never give into that.

"We're plotting, and we're nearly there. No lie."

"Ha."

"You know how we are. Smart and quick minded and resourceful." Seth said, raising his eyebrows. Kendra bent down to his level, and realized he had a scar running down his face. Wondering where it came from she snarled,

"Your just trying to get me back, or get me and everyone else at Gavin's sanctuary anxious and paranoid by threatening us saying your going to over power us soon. "

"It's true!!" Seth said defensively and suddenly looked as if he remembered something. "Grandma's dead you know. One of your men killed her years ago, for who knows why. Grandpa's devastated, but he still wants you back, he sent me over to try to convince you." By now Kendra was completely cold minded again.

"Well Grandma was probably killed for a good reason, I'll bet!" Kendra snarled, lunging at Seth once and for all. She crashed against an invisible wall that seemed to be surrounding Seth and heard something like "_Shadow charmer_,_ member? New, powerful shadow charmer, with newly discovered weapons…"_

**End of Future**

Gavin was grinning evilly, next to a completely, utterly, horrified, still good minded Kendra.

"My plan of releasing the deadly demons, taking them over and ruling the world will succeed... I quite like the way you will turn out Kendra, all though you did falter when you saw your brother. Still, only slightly. But for now you're still under my command." Gavin stated.

"Master Gavin, aren't you worried about the threats the brother of the girl gave?" Aristities implied.

"Of course not. They were as empty as ever. Now come Kendra. Let's get started with your evil turning. Down to the dungeons we go."

Over

* * *

**Ok so I know it had a weird ending but I think it's good, and mysterious. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I don't mind if you bag on this as long as you still encourage me and give me advice, just please don't be un necessarily** (hope I spelled that right) **mean. Please, please review and tell me how it was, and if you think I should write more. If you read this you might as well review too, because it will make me happy and it's not so great to me when I get so many hits but like no reviews. **

**So thanks for reading this and I really hope you enjoyed it, _Frankegirl61. _**


End file.
